


预谋心动

by cstKJJK



Category: Jk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	预谋心动

波斯猫其实不是普通波斯猫，他是只猫妖叫王俊凯

白天主人不在家他就会化身成人，不过他也不打算吓到自己的主人，这种有人照顾的日子挺好，而且主人喜欢絮絮叨叨，生活其实挺热闹

不过最近他过得不大好，因为他的笨主人最近回家都带着外头野猫的气味，虽然有些好闻但他不喜欢，有种所有物被抢走的感觉，于是他故意和自己的主人发脾气，主人这才答应他再也不去喂外头的小猫

这天早上王俊凯才刚化作人形，就听到外头一声声地喵呜，他有些烦躁透过大门的猫眼看了一下，没看到猫，但他不敢大意开门，只好把电视开到最大声，直到主人快下班他才关掉电视变回猫等他听到主人的声音时，外头的喵呜声又开始变大，王俊凯心想这肯定是之前主人勾搭来的小野猫

哼！本猫生气了！这个笨女人只知道胡搞

叩的一声门打开了，王俊凯开始大声的喵叫，抗议着笨主人的决定，直到那野猫好闻的气味离他越来越近，他才抬起头来看对方，这一看不得了，他收回前面说过的话，这真不能怪主人，只能怪这只野猫过分好看，赞叹完王俊凯又开始烦恼，家里多了个新成员这让他白天怎么变成人，不过这问题隔天就获得解决

隔天一早王俊凯醒来后不敢化成人形，在客厅走来走去都没看见自己的新朋友，突然听到一个男人的声音，王俊凯马上跑回房间，不敢相信昨天的小野猫是此刻躺在床上的男人，小野猫本名叫易烊千玺，也是只猫妖，其实当野猫他乐得轻松，但主人身上的猫味太吸引人，他想主人家里的猫肯定很迷人，果然和自己的猜想无所差别，更甚迷人

这下王俊凯和易烊千玺双双坐在床边一角，没有人要先开口，王俊凯想了一会儿竟然两人都是妖，那本着先来后到的精神有些规矩还是得讲给易烊千玺听

岂料正想开口，易烊千玺就突然扑了上来，王俊凯清楚看见小野猫眼神的变化，他明白这个变化是什么，惊慌得想推开对方，但易烊千玺的力气太大了，王俊凯根本就不是他的对手，王俊凯在他眼里看见欲望，他才知道易烊千玺发情了

开玩笑，他虽然是只猫妖，但他也是守身如玉怎么可以第一天就被新来的开苞！

易烊千玺紧紧抓住王俊凯的手，将他钳制在头顶上，下身有一下没一下地蹭着对方，王俊凯感觉到自己身体一阵热，明显的温度变化让他认知到自己的发情期被提早了

猫妖的发情期约七到十天，交配是最快解决发情热的办法，搁在平时王俊凯会给自己打针，王俊凯感觉自己的下身正在潺潺流水，他情不自禁地配合易烊千玺的节奏，易烊千玺本就没穿衣服，不像王俊凯自己有藏衣服在主人的床底下，易烊千玺明显勃发的欲望，王俊凯都看得一清二楚，脸颊耳尖都开始发烫，易烊千玺低下头吻上王俊凯的唇，主人没来喂自己的这段时间，易烊千玺都在想像王俊凯的唇软不软，嘴里的津液尝起来甜不甜，或是他的身子是如何被自己放软

如愿以偿的这天，他确定答案了，很软也很甜，易烊千玺的舌尖不断在那狭小的空间追逐着王俊凯的小舌，看着软了半边身子的王俊凯，易烊千玺不再钳制对方的手，转而向下寻找新天地，衣衫早已半褪，若隐若现露出来的乳尖勾得易烊千玺心痒，一捏住乳珠身下的人就一阵战栗，易烊千玺觉得有趣极了，手指头加速地逗弄着，易烊千玺想着这般粉色不够艳丽，于是他凑上前咬了一口，王俊凯马上就推了他的肩膀，易烊千玺看着两边充血的乳尖非常满意自己的成果，唇舌开始下移来到下腹处，舌头在肚脐边转了一圈，王俊凯的下身早已勃发，易烊千玺三两下就脱掉了对方的外裤，手指头轻轻地抚过性器便圈住开始套弄，抬头看了一眼王俊凯，媚眼如丝勾人得要命，因为舒服战栗而往后仰头，易烊千玺的手指没有停下速度，却起身咬住王俊凯的喉结王俊凯一下没忍住就射了，一股股白浊沾满了自己的耻毛和易烊千玺的手心，但易烊千玺没有嫌弃反而舔了一口，王俊凯想说脏，下一秒易烊千玺就把手指放进王俊凯的嘴里

＂舔干净，因為是你，我才分你吃的...平常我可是要自己享用的＂  
不等王俊凯反应，易烊千玺的另一只手就往那湿泞不堪的柔软处靠近，手指头在外头画了个圈，洞口处因为发情期的提前到来不断翕张，就像含苞待放的花蕊惹得易烊千玺的下身胀得发疼，果然手指头刚刚探入就被热烈欢迎，小径不断地吸着手指头，陌生的进入惹得王俊凯不习惯，但又渴望被更用力的探访，易烊千玺感觉到出的水越来越多就开始加速抽动，另一只手也来到前头抚慰王俊凯又开始发硬的性器，王俊凯的嘴角还有自己的白浊，形成了一副淫靡的模样

身上一波波的情潮都逼着王俊凯想让易烊千玺操死自己，又害怕主人突然回家被两人吓坏，这种紧张感让王俊凯的身子更是敏感，短短时间王俊凯已经高潮数次，等到王俊凯的洞口已经被易烊千玺扩张得差不多，易烊千玺才将自己硬得发疼的性器抵在洞口，轻轻戳了几下就能听见王俊凯的低吟，王俊凯受不了易烊千玺的恶趣味，摇了摇自己的屁股想让对方别再折磨自己，易烊千玺看不下去这么淫浪的波斯猫，一口气就插到底，王俊凯的双腿瞬间绷直，王俊凯觉得自己真的要被操坏了

易烊千玺把王俊凯的双腿抓到自己的腰上让对方圈住自己，也和自己的昂扬有更近距离的深入，没有慢下来的节奏，易烊千玺就像打桩机一下又一下快速地进入自己，王俊凯甚至能感觉到自己的肚皮被撞得突起，易烊千玺伸出手按了按那里突起的地方，惹得王俊凯高潮叫出声来，温软的后穴紧紧地咬住自己的性器，易烊千玺用力地握住王俊凯的细腰不让对方有逃开的余地，狠狠地撞击着，易烊千玺一声低吼全数射进去王俊凯的体内，本来还平坦的肚皮鼓了起来

王俊凯在高潮的余韵中有很多问题想问易烊千玺，但易烊千玺没打算给他开口的机会，翻过身又开始大力操弄，软肉不断地被翻开来，王俊凯攥紧床单想着待会要怎么清理这淫乱的床褥，易烊千玺似乎是感受到了怀里的人儿不大专心，就把人拉了起来直面镜子，羞耻感让王俊凯的身子通红，他看见易烊千玺那大小可观的性器不断在自己的身下进出，而自己又是如何软倒着身子迎接对方，易烊千玺拉过王俊凯双手逼他自己揉捻自己的乳珠，不准他去碰自已经射不太出来的性器

易烊千玺在王俊凯的耳边说，不准摸自己，我想把你插射！

后来这般羞耻的姿势终于在易烊千玺射出来后结束，王俊凯被易烊千玺搂在怀里，要不是对方的性器还在自己身体里，王俊凯或许会觉得此时此刻还挺温馨

＂你为什么要来我家？＂

＂对你这只波斯猫的味道一闻钟情＂

＂不过就是个变态野猫＂

＂我们这是两情相悦＂

＂你狗屁＂

＂如果你没有喜欢我...你不可能会提前发情＂

猫妖的发情期通常都很固定，只有在遇见喜欢的人，发情期才有可能被影响致提前

＂你！呜呜呜....嗯啊.....你别来了嗯....＂  
王俊凯确实是对易烊千玺一见钟情，不过话还没说完，易烊千玺又开始了新一轮的律动，王俊凯的滋味太美妙，怎么尝都尝不够，在主人回来之前王俊凯就被操到腿软，身子洗干净后他就变回猫被易烊千玺抱到床上去休息

下班后的主人有点懵逼，怎么昨天还看不顺眼的两只猫今天就睡在一起了

ＥＮＤ


End file.
